Given the extensive acceptance and flexibility of packet networks, there is a movement to support voice communications over packet networks, in addition to the various media applications that dominate packet-based communications. Access to these packet networks is often afforded through local wireless communications, such as communications using Bluetooth, the IEEE 802.11, and wireless local area network (WLAN) technologies. Local wireless access is generally provided through an appropriately configured access point, which is capable of supporting local wireless communications with a properly configured mobile terminal, which may take the form of a mobile telephone, personal digital assistant, or personal computer.
To facilitate local wireless communications, there are generally numerous local wireless access points spread throughout a geographic area that the mobile terminal may use to gain access to the packet network. As such, it is necessary to track the relative location of the mobile terminals or their ability to communicate with a particular local wireless access point, such that the mobile terminal may participate in communication sessions initiated by the mobile terminal or by a third party. As such, there is a need to determine whether the local wireless access points are supporting or can support local wireless communications with the mobile terminal, if another access point should be handling the communications, or if communications should be handed off to a cellular connection, separate from the local wireless access environment. These determinations often rely on the mobile terminal registering or unregistering with the packet network in association with the serving local wireless access point or its ability to establish communications with the packet network through a local wireless access point. Unfortunately, relying on the communication ability of the mobile terminal is problematic, because channel conditions may change quickly or the mobile terminal may move outside of a local wireless communication range in a fashion disrupting the ability of the mobile terminal to register, unregister, or otherwise provide information bearing on the ability of the mobile terminal to establish communications via the local wireless access point.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technique to monitor the status of a mobile terminal without relying on the ability of the mobile terminal to communicate with the packet network via a local wireless access point. The status of the mobile terminal may bear on the mobile terminal's location, presence within a local wireless communication zone, or communication information such as signal strengths, bit rates, or locations. There is a further need to provide the status information to applications used for communication sessions with the mobile terminal, such that communications with the mobile terminal may be more effectively and efficiently directed and controlled.